The present invention relates to a marine power steering system and more particularly to a system that utilizes an accumulator or pressurized cylinder to supply hydraulic fluid to the power steering system.
Typically, marine power steering systems for outboard motors and stern drives utilize an extendible and contractible steering link connected to the boat transom and to the propulsion unit and the extension and contraction of the piston rod in the steering link causes the propulsion unit to pivot and steer the boat.
Such units require a rather large hydraulic pump since rather large volumes of hydraulic fluid are required if the steering is moved rapidly from one side to the other. Such systems also require that the engine be running in order for the steering system to operate since the hydraulic pump is powered by the engine.